finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Demon Wall (Final Fantasy XII)
Demon Wall is a boss in Final Fantasy XII; two of them guard the Tomb of Raithwall from intruders, but one of them is optional to fight. It is said they have the Dynast-King's likeness carved onto them. Bestiary entry Page 1: Observations Stats AI script Optional boss Regular boss |technickcond3 = HP <50%; use once (100%) |targeting = Attacks nearest enemy. }} Battle Demon Wall continually advances on the party and its proximity to the back wall is indicated by a gauge to the right of the screen. When it reaches the end of the hall a cutscene shows the wall crushing the party, causing a Game Over. The first Demon Wall is optional and can be fought later. The second Demon Wall is mandatory, and once the player enters the Hall of the Sentinel it will advance towards the player. Its special attack, Telega, inflicts X-Zone, a status effect that teleports a character to an alternate dimension, which makes the character inaccessible until the player moves to a new area. It also has some powerful spells in its arsenal and can inflict the party with Poison, Sleep, Blind, and Silence. Several pedestals line the sides of the Hall of the Sentinel. Touching them either slows down or speeds up the Demon Wall. The order of the pedestals is the same every time (this is not true in the original Japanese version, in which each pedestal's effect is random on each playthrough). If the Battle Speed is set on high, the party damages the Demon Wall faster, even though it will be moving at the same speed. Strategy The most efficient means of bringing down the Demon Wall is the use of Reflect and Aero; after Dark, Aero one of the few early spells to target multiple enemies. Aero, despite a higher MP cost, is also preferable to Dark because the Cherry Staff enhances its damage. Every time Aero is cast, all four party members (including Vossler), will project a missile at the Demon Wall for around 300-600 damage each. The player can cast Berserk on the heavy-hitters before applying Reflect. With one character covering magick, and another character keeping the Reflect buff active, Vossler and the other attackers can keep hacking away. Optional Demon Wall The optional Demon Wall is much stronger and more difficult than the required one. Because of the short time in store before it crushes the party, combined with the arsenal of status ailments it constantly casts, the party stands little chance of winning when they first encounter it if they have not learned their Quickenings yet. Quickening chain is the best early-game strategy. However, the above strategy for the non-optional Demon Wall can be used, though it is recommendable to turn the battle mode to Wait to keep spells coming out quickly. Having Ethers and Channeling augments helps. Demonsbane sword In the original PlayStation 2 version the player can get a Demonsbane sword for defeating the optional Demon Wall. After having defeated both Demon Walls, the party can touch the azure jewel where the first demon came out to reveal a secret area. The treasure, which sometimes contains the Demonsbane sword, is at the bottom of either stairwell (they both lead to the same place). Because the chances of the sword spawning are slim, it is advised to save the game before entering. If the sword is not in the chest, one can restart and try again. At this point, it is one of the most powerful weapons, being beaten only by the Burning Bow (rare drop from Dive Talons), Arcturus (Bazaar), Francisca (Bazaar) and Zwill Crossblade (Bazaar), but these four are much harder to obtain before entering the tomb. The chest has a 70% chance to spawn and if the chest spawns, it has a 27.5% chance to contain Demonsbane. The player cannot equip the Diamond Armlet. In the Zodiac versions, the chest contains only a Scathe Mote. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Gallery Demon-Wall-Artwork-FFXII.png|Artwork. Ffxii-demonwall.jpg|Bestiary entry (PlayStation 2). Demon-wall-ffxii.png|Demon Wall activates. Demon Wall.jpg FFXII Annul.png|Annul. FFXII Blindga.png|Blindga. FFXII Telega.png|Telega. de:Dämonenwall (FFXII) it:Muro diabolico (Final Fantasy XII) Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy XII